fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 193
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass die Charaktere nicht unbedingt alles wissen, was der Leser bereits weiß? ------------------------------------------ „Hm... Irgendwie kommt mir das alles hier ein wenig bekannt vor“, meinte Lee, als er in der Mitte eines zerstörten Gebäude stand und seinen Blick rundum schweifen ließ. „Echt?“, fragte Allister überrascht und drehte einen bewachsenen Stein um, in der Hoffnung etwas Interessantes darunter zu finden. „Ja, es kommt mir so vor, als hätte ich diese Ruinen schon einmal gesehen!“, sagte Lee, als Allister sich bückte um etwas aufzuheben, das unter dem Stein gelegen hatte. Es war ein kleines Notizbuch, das noch in erstaunlich gutem Zustand war. Neugierig schlug er es auf und blätterte die alten Seiten durch, auf denen obskure Formeln und Zeichnungen zu erkennen waren. „Was hast du da?“, fragte Lucy, die über Allisters Schulter gelugt hatte. „Ein Notizbuch. Die Schrift kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich verstehe nicht, was darin steht“, gab Allister zu, worauf Lucy prompt meinte, „Lass mal sehen!“ Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem Buch, was zu einem kleinen Handgemenge zwischen den beiden Piraten führte, in dessen Folge mehrere Fotos aus dem hinteren Teil des Buches glitten und zu Boden fielen. „Sind das nicht Seiya und Faust?“, fragte Lee überrascht, nachdem er sich gebückt hatte, um die Fotos aufzuheben, auf denen eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen zu sehen war. „Sie ist noch sehr jung auf dem Foto, aber es ist definitiv Seiya“, bestätigte Lucy, als sie das Gruppenfoto unter die Lupe nahm. „Und das neben ihr ist auch definitiv Faust“, pflichtete Allister bei, als auch er sich das Foto besah. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die beiden sich kennen. Ich frage mich, was für eine Beziehung die beiden haben“, meinte Lee und drehte das Foto um, um eventuelle Notizen zu entdecken, jedoch war er erfolglos. „Nun ja, diese Frage lässt sich ziemlich einfach beantworten“, geschockt wandten sich Lucy, Lee und Allister um, als eine weitere Person näher an sie heran trat. „Quint!?“, keuchte Lucy überrascht und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, worauf Quint nun seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu wandte. „Ah, Sara, so trifft man sich wieder. Was für ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen, ich war mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich das letzte Mal zum Sterben zurückgelassen habe.“ Plötzlich wurde Quint fort geschleudert und krachte gegen eine der halb-zerstörten Wände, die daraufhin komplett einstürzte. „Lee, was zum...?“, fing Allister an, doch er verstummte, da er Lees wütenden Blick bemerkte. Quint richtete sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Gewändern, dabei blickte er zu Allister hinüber, „Ah, du musst Allister sein“, sagte er und war offenbar so guter Laune, dass er sich an dem Angriff Lees nicht störte, „Du bist auch eines von Fausts Monstern, nicht wahr?“ Ein weiteres Mal wurde Quint fortgeschleudert und wieder fand er nur auf sehr schmerzhafte Weise den Weg zurück zum Erdboden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du bist, aber so wie du von meinen Crewmitgliedern redest, kannst du auf keinen Fall ein Freund sein“, sagte Lee nun und erhob schon seine Hand um seinen nächsten Angrif zu starten. „Ha, ihr jungen Leute seid so stürmisch“, sagte Quint, der sich schon wieder aufgerichtet hatte, „Aber um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten, Seiya und Faust haben eine ziemlich simple Verbindung. Sie ist ein Auswuchs blanken Wahnsinns und Faust ist ihr Erschaffer.“ Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch brach die nächste verfallene Steinmauer zusammen, als Quint gegen sie geschleudert wurde, „Du redest weiter und weiter und deine Stellung verbessert sich dadurch nicht wirklich“, sagte Lee kühl. „Meine Stellung braucht sich auch nicht zu verbessern, immerhin werde ich ab sofort dein absoluter Erzfeind sein“, sagte er gelassen, ließ eine Pistole erscheinen und schoss ohne Vorwarnung auf Lucy, die nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, worauf sie vornüber zusammenbrach. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde in ihrem Rumpf und sie atmete schwer. Während Lee neben ihr auf die Knie fiel und versuchte die Blutung irgendwie zu stoppen, stürmte Allister auf Quint zu, um ihn mit der Klinge, die aus seinem künstlichen Arm hervorgesprungen war, zu attackieren. Geschickt wich Quint Allister aus und konnte auch den darauffolgenden Angriffen spielend entweichen, „Faust ist wirklich ein grausamer Mensch“, fing Quint an, „Er verstümmelt dich so sehr und dann lässt er dir obendrein noch Emotionen, die dich nur noch mehr quälen.“ Mit der einen Hand packte Quint Allisters normalen Arm, während er ihm mit der Anderen ein paar heftige Faustschläge ins Gesicht verpasste und ihn abschließend mit einem Tritt von sich stieß. Allister schlug neben Lee auf, der immer noch mit der Wunde Lucys beschäftigt war. Sofort wollte sich Allister wieder aufrichten, doch eine Person stand nun plötzlich zwischen ihm und Quint, „Allister das ist nun genug“, sagte der Erschienene ruhig und drehte sich, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lee und Lucy, Quint zu, „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich heute hier treffen würde, Quint!“ Das Gesicht des Angesprochenen verzehrte sich, als er angesprochen wurden und offenbar konnte er es nur mit Mühe unterbinden los zu schreien, „Faust! Das gerade du den Schneid hast gerade heute hier aufzutauchen.“ „Ich bin nicht wegen ihr hier, ich bin nur gekommen, weil ich dich treffen wollte um all dem ein Ende zu setzen“, antwortete Faust und legte schon seine Hand auf sein Schwert. „Ein Ende setzen? Was redest du da? Ich stehe kurz vor dem Erfolg! Heute Nacht werde ich an meinem Ziel sein und der Schlüssel zu dieser Unternehmung ist der Junge hinter dir.“ Faust drehte sich um, als ob er nicht Lee hinter sich erwarten würde, dann fragte er, „Was hat er mit deinem Plan zu tun?“ „Es ist ganz simpel“, Quint bewegte sich ein wenig auf die Gruppe zu und dann erhob er seine Stimme an Lee gerichtet, „Lee, wie du eben gesehen hast, bin ich durchaus im Stande deinen Freunden zu schaden und ich habe noch ein paar Untergebene, die das ebenfalls nur zu gerne übernehmen würden. Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt verlange ich von dir, dass du bis heute Abend den Hund namens Woozie, von dem ich ganz genau weiß, dass er derzeit in deiner Obhut ist, zu mir bringst, solltest du dies nicht tun, werden weder du noch deine Freunde den morgigen Tag erleben.“ „Was soll das Quint, was hast du mit Woozie vor?“, fragte Faust seine ehemaligen Kollegen. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du es nicht, Faust. Du und Forge waren es, die Woozie die nötigen Werkzeuge eingebaut haben, und da Woozie, als Hund, ein besserer Mensch ist, als du es jemals sein wirst, wird er mich bestimmt bei dem letzten Schritt zu meinem Ziel unterstützen.“ „Du bist echt schon so weit gekommen, Quint?“, fragte Faust und stellte sich schützend vor Lee, bevor jener eine Antwort geben konnte, „Wenn du nur noch Woozie brauchst, heißt das, dass du die Grenzen der Menschlichkeit schon lange verlassen hast.“ „Ausgerechnet von dir will ich das nicht hören“, sagte Quint und obwohl man den blanken Hass in seinen Augen erkennen konnte, zügelte er sein Temperament und fügte mit ruhiger Stimmen an Lee gewandt fort, „Wir treffen uns hier wieder und vergiss nicht, wenn du den Hund nicht bringst, hole ich ihn mir!“ Mit diesen Worten entschwand Quint vorzeitig durch den dichten Wald, der sich hinter den Ruinen erstreckte. „Was soll das alles?“, fragte Lee, der nun Lucys Blutung vorerst stoppen konnte und nun versuchte, sie auf seinen Rücken zu hieven, Allister eilte herbei um ihm dabei zu helfen. „Es tut mir Leid“, leitete Faust seinen Satz ein, „Ich werde dir alles erklären, was du wissen willst, sobald wir deine Freundin zu einem Arzt gebracht haben.“ „Gut, ich hoffe Blink ist schon wieder auf dem Schiff“, meinte Lee.